


A Long, Long Run

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "babies."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Long, Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "babies."

Willow emerges from the Bronze, grinning triumphantly. "I bought us some time to figure out how to neutralize him!" she tells the waiting Scoobies. And a second later Olaf, bellowing something incoherent, runs out—-and away, to their relief.

"What did you _do_ to him?" Anya asks. "And why did you magic up the D volume of the Encylopedia Brittanica before you did it?"

"Well, you told me trolls have a pretty loose grip on the concept of time. And geography."

"Yes?"

"I showed him a newborn photo of the Dionne quintuplets. He just took off for Canada yelling, 'Smorgasbord!'


End file.
